The White Fire of Passion
by KunoichiWolf
Summary: Neji Hyuuga used to have a sister before she was kidnapped. She was the outcast of the Hyuuga clan, except to her parents and brother. Her strange appearance, disabilities, and powers single her out. When she returns to the village, it is in shables. OC.
1. Prologue

"What's wrong with her hair?" The midwife yelped. "It's pure white!"

"It's beautiful." Hizashi argued, taking the crying newborn into his arms.

"No Hyuuga has ever been born with light hair, let along white!" The woman retorted.

"Different... does not... mean bad..." Akane panted, smiling softly. "Hizashi, let me... see her..."

Hizashi took the bundled girl and carefully handed her to her mother. Akane gingerly held the child, humming softly.  
>Soon, the girl stopped crying, instead staring straight ahead of her. Akane thought for a moment, before she decided on a name.<p>

"Shirohi." She said with a smile. "Hyuuga Shirohi. That will be her name."

"White fire?" The midwife sighed as she turned to leave. "I'll report all of this to Hiashi-sama."

"You should rest, Akane." Hizashi said, stroking the her dark brown hair.

"I suppose so... Place her in the crib so she can rest as well. Surely it's been a stressful day already for her." Akane replied.

Hizashi nodded, taking Shirohi and placing her in a crib next to the bed. However, the moment he let go of her, she began to cry again.  
>Akane looked over, watching as Hizashi picked up their daughter once more. The crying stopped soon after, but when he went to put her down again<br>it started once more.

"She's..." Akane gasped.

"We can't tell them..." Hizashi frowned, stroking Shirohi's face. This appeared to be the right thing to do, as soon the child stopped crying and  
>fell asleep.<p>

"How will she learn the *Juuken?" Akane asked.

"She's our daughter after all, she'll find a way." Hizashi replied. In truth, he only hoped he was right.

(A/N: Yes, I'm back. OMFG I know. I promise, I'm still working on my other stories! It's just that this has been nagging at me for 8 months now... so I HAVE to write it. I have an ending in mind for this one, so it won't take me FOREVER to write. I hope. BTW, Juuken means Gentle Fist, for those who onle watch the Eng Dub. Please review! It helps motivate me! :) )


	2. Chapter 1

"Oof!" Neji crashed to the ground, wincing. He tried to stand, only to have a shooting pain rush through him  
>and fall again. "Ow!"<p>

"Are you okay, Otouto?" Shirohi pouted, going over to him. "I guess I was a little rough, huh?"

"No, it's fine." He smiled up at his sister. "If you go easy on me, I'll never get strong enough to protect Hinata-sama."

Shirohi smiled, placing her hand on his head. "Yes, that's right," she said. "Now stay still for a moment." She placed her hand  
>over the boy's ankle. Using her skills from the Juuken, she sent her chakra into his body. Neji shivered, the area feeling cold now.<p>

"There, you should be okay now." Shirohi said with a smile. Neji stood up, quickly testing his ankle before getting back into proper stance.

Akane looked out the window as the two children resumed their training. She grabbed some tea, setting it on the table in front  
>of Hizashi. "It's amazing that she can do that..."<p>

"She may be targeted for such a power." He replied. "To heal with nothing but chakra... not even medical jutsu... Should word of that get out-"

"She'd be taken. But I wonder if it's a fair trade-off? Her sight for this power..." Akane muttered.

From faraway, another pair of eyes watched the two children. "The power to heal with nothing but chakra," a dark voice muttered, "will be  
>a powerful asset. I should take her now while she's still easily manipulated."<p>

* * *

><p>"What does it look like?" Shirohi asked, lying on the soft grass of the training field. Itachi blinked in surprise, looking over at the younger girl<br>in front of him. He sat down, looking up at the cloud-filled sky. It was going to rain soon, by the looks of it. He thought hard of a way to  
>describe this sky to Shirohi; a girl who had been blind since birth.<p>

"Well," he started, "the sky itself is smooth and open like the wind. Usually it's light and thin, but today it's dark and thick, kind of like hot chocolate.  
>Also, the clouds are usually like cotton, but today I think they'd be more like wool. That's the best way I can describe it for you."<p>

"Thank you, Itachi-kun." Shirohi smiled, closing her eyes. She could almost imagine it; the milky sky with wool clouds. She wanted to see it, even if  
>it was just once. "For almost nine years I've lived and never had anything to imagine the sky with... Now I have something."<p>

The Uchiha smiled, feeling sorry for the girl beside him. He had since he discovered her well-kept secret of being blind. Before that, it had only been  
>her hair that distinguished her from the other Hyuuga. Nevertheless, here she was, blind, and almost mastering the Juuken. He still didn't know how she did it.<br>In fact, he really admired all of her har-

His train of thought was broken as he sensed a malicious chakra nearby. It seemed so familiar to him, yet he could not place it. The chunin jumped  
>to his feet, grabbing his *tanto and a kunai, his Sharingan active. Only a moment later did Shirohi jump to her feet as well, immediately getting into<br>the Juuken stance.

Whoever this was, they were quick. Itachi was barely able to follow the movements of the enemy shinobi as they charged forward at them. They went to  
>punch him, and he dodged, only to realize that it was a feint. By the time her turned to counter, he was gone.<p>

And so was Shirohi.

(A/N: *Tanto is a miniature Katana held in one hand. It's common for the ANBU to have them, Itachi included. BTW, this takes place in about early September, when Itachi is 10 and recently made Chunin. Please review!)


	3. Chapter 2

"Shirohi!" Itachi scanned the area, trying to find any trace chakra; be it hers or her captor's. To his dismay, however, he was unsuccessful.  
>There was neither trace nor trail of them.<p>

Immediately, he sprinted off in direction of the Hokage's residence. He informed Hiruzen of Shirohi being taken by a "strange masked man"  
>and how he could not track them. The Hokage then sent out several ANBU, allowing Itachi to go with them, to search for her.<p>

They searched all afternoon and night, with no fruits to their efforts. The ANBU could not track them either. Realizing that she was not going to  
>be found, Itachi made his way towards the Hyuuga residence. They needed to know, and surely, they had been worried about their missing child<br>for the night.

Itachi, for the first time, felt small at the door to the household. He had been there many times, and knew that Akane and Hizashi held no grudge  
>against him for being an Uchiha, however, he also knew that this would probably be the last time he knocked on the door.<p>

It felt like hours before the door was opened. He could see clearly inside the house; Shirohi's younger brother eating his breakfast next to Hizashi.  
>Clearly, Neji had not been informed that she was missing. He felt horrible that he was about to ruin such a peaceful morning for him. Looking up,<br>he met Akane's eyes.

Right there and then, he felt like breaking down into hysterics. He'd vowed to protect her, just like he would protect Sasuke. And he failed. However,  
>Itachi forced himself to keep his composure. The words slightly caught, and he stuttered just once.<p>

"Sh-shirohi... is gone. She's been taken from the village. We can't find her." He spoke sadly, watching the color from Akane's face drain.

"Thank you, Itachi..." she whispered. "Thank you for everything."

With that, the door closed, and Itachi began to walk home. He didn't know how long it took him, but it felt quick, like he'd only taken a couple  
>of steps and was opening the door to his home.<p>

In less than a second, his own little brother was clinging to him happily, calling his name, asking to play. A thought ran through Itachi's head,  
>and he froze in fear. What if he would fail at protecting Sasuke as well? Sasuke, his cherished little brother. There was only one thing for him to do.<br>He needed to get stronger.

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews, it's what earned you the next chapter! :) If there's anything specific for the story that you want to see, let me know. Otherwise, there will be a short time-skip next chapter. Please review!)


	4. Chapter 3

**~OMG I am so sorry for the delay, guys! ^_^;; I've been busy with break and setting up for the new semester at college. However, since have more weekday time free this semester I should be able to get a lot more done. :D Sorry guys, but this chapter has no Itachi. D; He's in the next chapter, and involed in YAOI. *drools* So I hope you enjoy the chapter! PLEASE please please comment! It helps as motivation, and when I don't get comments I don't feeld the need to continue writing. After all, I already know how the story goes. _ So plz comment guys. Thank you for the wonderful people who commented on the last chapters! :D 3 Anyways... TO TEH STOREH!~**

"Let me go!" Shirohi screamed, kicking as best as she could at her captor.  
>The masked man snickered in response, instead tightening his grip on her.<br>She felt herself thrown against a wall. Before she could get up, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

Tobi stared at the small girl, holding her in place with the chakra receiver.  
>Chains formed around her, beginning to pull her chakra into the black rod. Her chakra was incredibly valuable.<br>If he could replicate it, he could possible become immortal, or at least his chances of success with the  
>Moon's Eye plan would increase dramatically. He liked that idea.<p>

Shirohi felt her chakra being pulled into whatever had stabbed her, and started to panic.  
>She'd never been in actual battle before! Sure, she's managed to master the Juuken by using her sense of hearing.<br>Sure, she could calculate when and where to throw projectiles accurately. Sure, she could successfully  
>block an attack from Itachi when they sparred. However, there was no way she could take on an opponent<br>she knew nothing about and without any aid!

Could she...?

No. Getting out was probably impossible. After all, she'd been kidnaped when Itachi was right next to her.  
>Whoever this man was, she was not escaping him. But maybe...<p>

Maybe she could at least stop him from stealing her chakra. Yes, this much she had to do. She would probably remain his prisoner,  
>but she would make sure he'd get no use from her. Despite the pain, and the increasing weakness, she stopped the panic.<p>

_Hard... Sharp..._ She thought to herself, as she shaped her chakra.  
>The receiver was plunged directly into one of her tenketsu, which to anyone else would have been a disadvantage.<br>To a master of the Juuken, it was an advantage. Once she had readied herself, she shot some of her chakra,  
>strong and sharp like a needle, into the receiver.<p>

The receiver shot out of her, sending Tobi back a few feet from the force it.  
>When he glanced at the receiver, it was cracked. <em>Useless now...<em> He thought bitterly. _How did she...?  
><em>He stared back at the panting girl, narrowing his eyes. If she could do this once, she could keep doing it.  
>It would just be a waste of materials. He needed to find a way to control her; to make her give her chakra willingly somehow.<br>Then, a thought crossed his mind.

_Itachi._


	5. Chapter 4

"You've been acting really strange lately, Itachi." Shisui said as he sat down on the grass next to the younger boy.

"Have I?" Itachi inquired, panting slightly. "I suppose so."

"What's up with you? You've got me worried." Shisui replied, watching as the other undid his ponytail which had become disheveled from training.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi lied.

"Liar." Shisui sighed and closed his eyes, realizing that whatever it was, Itachi had no plan to talk about it.  
>Considering how close they'd become the last few years, that worried him even more than his strange behavior. Itachi was becoming detached and distant,<br>rather than his usual self. When he reopened them, he saw Itachi, with his red hair band in his mouth as he combed his hair to make it neat again.  
>"You look cute like that."<p>

"Huh? Nani?" Itachi blinked in sudden confusion, dropping the hair tie from his mouth.

"With your hair down, I mean. It's cute." The older boy smiled.

Itachi turned away quickly, feeling a blush come over his face. Was Shisui... hitting on him? He went to retie his hair, but realized that his tie  
>had fallen to the ground and become dirty. He stared at it, wondering whether or not to use it now. After a moment, he simply brushed off<br>as much dirt as he could and tied back his hair anyway.

"We should get back soon. Your mom won't be happy if you miss dinner again." Shisui said, gathering his belongings and standing. He looked over at Itachi,  
>who had managed to subdue his previous blush and was also gathering his things.<p>

"You should stay and eat with us." Itachi said as they headed back towards the compound. "With the way our missions are, we don't get a chance like this  
>very often. I want to take advantage of it."<p>

"Sure." Shisui nodded, staring at Itachi. _"I want to take advantage of it." So that's what's bothering him, then? The coup? Then he understands as well as I do...  
>If this coup succeeds, the chaos that will ensue will make it so that we definitely won't have another chance like this. I also want to take advantage of it.<em>

Itachi opened the door to his room, allowing Shisui entrance before entering himself and closing the door. Shisui went over and sat at his desk before sighing heavily. Itachi walked to his bed, laying down on his back and staring at the ceiling above him.

"Is it the coup?" Shisui asked in a quiet whisper.

"What...?" Itachi sat up quickly, his head shooting towards Shisui. "What did you say?"

"Hey, relax!" Shisui blinked, chuckling softly. "Relax, Itachi. I think I've figured out what's been on your mind lately."

"I hope not." Itachi replied honestly, thoughts rushing through his head. There was no way... simply no way that Shisui could have discovered his part in this.  
>How he was playing double agent, or even worse what his mission had been in response. No. Shisui could not have figured it out. Could he?<br>If he had... I Shisui had figured it out, he would have only two options before him.

_Knowing Shisui, even if he has figured it out there's still a chance that he was planning something along these lines anyway. However,  
>if for some reason he agrees with the clan and plans to go along with the coup... No... Either way, it doesn't matter. I still have to do it...<br>I have to kill him._

"That's quite a grim look, Itachi. You hate this idea, right? You know what will happen." Shisui sighed, closing his eyes. "The chaos it would bring."

"It would start another world war." Itachi replied. "So you're also against it?"

"Yeah... But I can't tell _them_ that. What's even worse is that this Danzo guy is getting involved. I have a bad feeling about him...  
>He's malicious and power hungry. And I think he has his eye on me." Shisui opened his eyes again to see a worried expression on Itachi's face.<p>

"What do you know?" Itachi asked seriously.

"I know that Danzo wants us dead. All of us Uchiha. Other than that, not much." Shisui replied. "You're not the type to stand by and watch the village burn,  
>Itachi. I know you better than that. Have you told them?"<p>

"Yes." Itachi said after a long hesitation.

"Good." Shisui smiled. "You're a good person, Itachi. And you're one of the few that can see what's truly more important. You're a fine shinobi."

"Perhaps a fine shinobi... but I'm a horrible brother..." Itachi closed his eyes, sighing heavily. _Sasuke..._

"Bullshit." Shisui frowned. "You're great brother to Sasuke-kun. You watch out for him more than your parents do, even if he doesn't realize it.  
>You love him, Itachi. Isn't that the best thing a brother can do?"<p>

"I suppose, but-"

"No 'but's. Okay?" Shisui stood, walking slowly towards the younger boy. "Loving someone is the best thing we can do for them. Whether it's brotherly love,  
>or something like..."<p>

"Like what?" Itachi asked in confusion.

(A/N: So sorry for the long time to update! I got drawn in by so much college drama, I wasn't able to sit down and write this and the next chapter. _ GOMENASAI! To make up for it, the next chapter is a continuiation of this scene... and FULL, UNCUT YAOI. 3 Yes, my fellow fangirls, YAOI. However, the next chapter is not crucial for the story's plot, so if you are not a yaoi fan, you may skip it. YOU HAF BEN WARNED.)


	6. Chapter 5

"Like this." Shisui replied, grasping Itachi's chin and pulling him into a kiss. Itachi's eyes widened suddenly in shock,  
>before the blush from earlier reclaimed his face. He felt Shisui's tongue slip past his lips and closed his eyes. Did Shisui really... <em>love<em> him?

Shisui gently pushed Itachi down onto his back again before deepening the kiss even further. Itachi had to use all of his will power  
>to hold back a whimper that threatened escaping his throat. When Shisui pulled back, Itachi realized that he was panting.<br>His blush darkened, and he found himself no longer able to look Shisui straight in the eyes.

"Heh, you're terribly cute when you're embarrassed." Shisui said, smirking slightly. He ran his hand through the younger boy's hair,  
>releasing it from its tie before caressing his neck. Itachi closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping as he felt Shisui's hand move down his neck<br>and over his chest.

"Shisui...!" Itachi gasped as the older boy moved his hand underneath his shirt before pulling it off of him. No one thought in Itachi's mind  
>could sustain itself as he lay under Shisui, half naked. With the shirt no longer in place to barricade the touches,<br>Shisui began to caress his chest and abdomen. It was such a gentle touch, and yet it left his skin burning in its wake.  
>It made him a bit nervous. This was definitely <em>not<em> something he was used to.

"Relax." The older boy whispered into Itachi's ear. His hand slid lower down Itachi's abdomen, gently applying pressure as he went.  
>Itachi gasped loudly as he felt the older boy begin to massage his groin through his pants. He shut his eyes, a slight moan escaping his lips.<p>

"Sh-shisui! Nn... What are you doing?" Itachi gasped out.

"Are you afraid of being heard?" Shisui smirked. "Don't worry about that. I've already put up a genjutsu over the entire room.  
>No one but me will hear those cute noises of yours." He slid his hand into Itachi's pants and began stroking him,<br>eliciting a loud moan from the other.

Itachi's breathing hitched several times and the older boy jerked him off. Shisui continued the movement while lowering his lips to Itachi's neck,  
>covering it in small kisses as he stroked him.<p>

"Ahn... Shisui..." Itachi moaned softly, arching his back.

"I really like the sound of that." He smirked again, biting softly at a piece of sensitive skin, and removing his hand from Itachi's pants.

"Hahh..." The younger boy panted, letting his eyes slide closed.

Shisui moved to get Itachi's pants down and off of him, deciding not to throw them away but to let them lie by their side,  
>since he didn't want the other complaining about him dirtying his clothes later. Though he doubted they'd be clean by being on the bed<br>with them much longer. Smirking softly, he went back to kissing Itachi's skin, this time downward from his collarbone and over his chest and stomach,  
>rather teasingly, while his hand went back to its previous work of stroking Itachi, slower than before.<p>

"Ahn..." Itachi moaned again. Knowing that Shisui was seeing his entire body in such a manner,  
>let alone <em>touching<em> him like this caused strong heat to flow through his entire body, and making him squirm.

"You're blushing all the way up to your ears." Shisui chuckled.

The younger boy whimpered slightly, shuddering at the hot breath on his skin from the other. Shisui went lower, licking over the head  
>of Itachi's member and observing his reactions. Itachi gasped, eyes shooting open and shuddering. Shisui repeated his action,<br>before taking him into his mouth and sucking.

"Shisui!" Itachi cried out, moaning loudly. "Hah... W-what...?"

Said boy took more of Itachi into his mouth, using his tongue to stimulate him more, enjoying the moans coming from him.  
>Itachi panted, his eyes sliding closed again. Without realizing it, he began thrusting his hips forward. Shisui pulled back,<br>chuckling slightly and using his hands to hold Itachi's hips down, before resuming his task. The blush on Itachi's face darkened slightly  
>as he felt the other's tongue and mouth around his member. He felt a shiver run down his spine and whimpered. Shisui continued for a while,<br>before pulling back and sitting up. "Itachi, do you have any kind of lube around?"

"Any what?" Okay, now he was _totally_ embaressed. "N-no..."

"That's not good..." Shisui thought for a moment. "I guess we'll have to improvise, then."

"W-what do you mean?" Itachi looked up at the older boy.

"It doesn't work quite as well, but... the mouth works, too." He replied.

Itachi blushed at the realization that what this meant... was that he had to do what Shisui had just done. "Anou... How?"

"Like you'd suck on a popsicle... or... a lollipop, maybe? Don't use teeth." Shisui instructed. Itachi nodded, sitting up as he watched  
>the other boy begin to undo his pants. Shisui added them to where Itachi's own pants were, then he blinked. "I should probably prepare you first,<br>though."

Itachi looked up in confusion, nervous. "Prepare?"

"You're... still a virgin, ne? Don't worry." The older boy comforted. He put three fingers at Itachi's lips. "Suck on these first, then.  
>It'll also serve as practice." Itachi nodded, taking the digits into his mouth. It felt strange, sucking and licking them. He only hoped he did it well.<p>

"You're pretty good at it. Then again... you're pretty good at anything except for controlling your sweet intake." Shisui chuckled softly.  
>Itachi shuddered, hearing the comment, and then released the fingers feeling them thoroughly moistened.<p>

"Now open your legs a little more."

Itachi nodded, laying back down and spreading his legs a bit. "Like... this?"

"Yeah..." Shisui nodded. "This might feel a little uncomfortable at first." He touched his fingers to Itachi's entrance,  
>circling it and then gently pushing one of them in. "Try to relax and it'll be easier."<p>

Itachi gasped, closing his eyes tight. "Hnn... It feels wierd..."

"It should feel good after you get used to it..." Shisui let him adjust to the finger, slowly moving it in and out.

A slight moan escaped the younger boy's lips. "Nnn...!"

Shisui continued until he thought Itachi was ready for the second finger, being extra careful since this was clearly his first time with anything sexual.  
>He slowly pushed both fingers in and parted them slightly.<p>

Itachi whimpered, arching his back slightly. "Ahn..."

"How does it feel? Is it okay? Does it hurt?" The older boy asked in concern.

"A little... Demo... It... It's okay... hahn..." The younger boy panted, moaning softly as he felt his entrance being stretched. Shisui nodded,  
>moving them in and out, as he had with the first, scissoring them slightly to help stretch him more.<p>

"Now the last one." Shisui gently pushed the third finger in, giving him again a small moment to adjust before going back to stretching him.  
>He was a little impatient but didn't want to hurt Itachi at all. Itachi whimpered, doing his best to relax his body. It stung,<br>and he could feel the muscle being forced open. Shisui kissed him softly as he finished preparing him, pulling back right before removing his fingers.  
>Itachi panted, looking up at the older boy.<br>Despite everything, he was still rather nervous. After all, it was his first time doing something like _this_.

"Now you'll have to use your mouth again, okay?" Shisui smiled softly, running a hand through Itachi's hair.

"Hai..." The younger boy nodded, looking down at the other's length. Hesitantly, he leaned down and took it into his mouth,  
>closing his eyes as he began to suck and lick at it slowly. Shisui moaned softly. Itachi had to stop being so naturally good at things...<br>He ran his hand gently through Itachi's hair, to encourage him more. A shudder ran through Itachi's body. Hearing his partner moan,  
>he had to be doing <em>something<em> right. He continued his act, though with slightly less hesitation.

"That's good..." Shisui moaned again. Those simple two words elicited a moan from the younger boy, although he wasn't sure if that was okay or not.  
>Shisui felt a shiver run up his spine from the sensation of Itachi moaning around him and couldn't help closing his eyes.<br>Itachi continued for a while longer before trying something new... He deep throated the older boy. Shisui moaned loudly,  
>his hand tightening just slightly on Itachi's hair.<br>How he did that on his first try, Shisui wasn't sure. Shudders ran through Itachi's body, and he decided from Shisui's reaction to deep throat him again.  
>Shisui had to hold himself back from thrusting his hips forward, and moaned again. "I-Ita, stop..."<p>

Itachi pulled away, some saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth as he looked up at the other boy.

"You're seriously too good at that... if you did that again I might have come early." Shisui admitted.

"Might have what...?" Itachi blinked in confusion.

"... Forget it. I'll give you some porn after this, you'll understand better." The older boy sighed. Shisui kissed him gently. "Now... this might be a little more uncomfortable, but it'll feel good eventually."

Itachi nodded, letting the other push him back onto his back again. He felt his nervousness return, but didn't let it overwhelm him.  
>It was normal to be nervous about this, right? He closed his eyes as he felt Shisui's length against his entrance.<p>

"Relax, Ita. Just breathe." Shisui said gently and he slowly began to enter the younger boy. Itachi gasped, his breath hitching in his throat.  
>He let out a whimper as he felt Shisui enter into him completely. Even after having been prepared, it was still incredibly tight,<br>and the older boy's member felt hot inside him.

Shisui placed a hand on the other boy's hip to steady himself before pulling out and pressing back in again, slowly. Itachi shuddered,  
>a shaky moan escaping his lips. Hearing that, Shisui repeated the action, though with more speed than before. In response, he got a louder,<br>steadier moan. He started up a steady pace, thrusting in and out of the younger boy's tight body.

Itachi cried out, fisting the sheets beneath them as he felt a sudden surge of pleasure flow through him. He panted heavily as Shisui continued to hit  
>the same spot, over and over again. He felt a heat starting to build within and soon was overwhelmed by intense pleasure as he climaxed,<br>crying out loudly. Shisui soon came inside of him, thrown over the edge of his own threshold by the feeling of the other boy  
>tightening around him as he came.<p>

Itachi moaned at the feeling of the hot substance inside of him, closing his eyes. For a moment or two, they lay in almost silence;  
>the only sound being their panting. Shisui kissed Itachi deeply before he pulled out from the other and lied down next to him.<br>Itachi immediately snuggled closer, wanting nothing more than to be held and to sleep. He wanted to enjoy this fleeting moment of peace;  
>one moment where, for just a little while, he could forget everything that wasn't in that room.<p>

(A/N: COMENTS PLEASE! And thanks SO MUCH to xUchihaXHanax (LoveItaDei on devART) my sweet little sister for helping me with this scene! 333 Suki da~ And again, PLEASE comment with what you think, predictions, critiques and so on. I'm also thinking of going back and adding chapters towards the begining of more of Shirohi's childhood, like how she first met Itachi. What do you all think of that? TELL MEH PLES. Thank you.)


End file.
